


Atonatiuh | 水太阳

by HeraldosNegros



Category: Y tu mamá también (2001)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldosNegros/pseuds/HeraldosNegros
Relationships: Tenoch Iturbide/Julio Zapata
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Atonatiuh | 水太阳

第四纪，一切为大洪水终结，人变化为鱼。

他们跳进水中。俱乐部的泳池碧蓝透明，犹如宝石溶液，咽下跃入其中的男孩。光中摇晃的影子像融化的剪纸。浮力与重力抵消，水轻盈地托起身体，似一种沉潜飞行。冰凉的水膜亲密地紧贴着皮肤，如怀抱，如爱抚，如羊水，在触觉上揉出暧昧的柔软，然后渗进身体，变成一股徐徐下流的暖意。游完这个来回我就上去，躺在跳板上打飞机，特诺奇想。青春期的蓬勃欲望热水一样在他的血管里涌流。他睁着眼睛，看见胡里奥被水鼓起的黄黑色游泳裤在前方摇晃，像一条热带鱼。他沉到池底，轻捷地划动手脚，水蛇一般超过了他的同伴。胡里奥半长不短的黑发很快消失在他的视野边缘。这令他不无得意，更雀跃地向终点游去。然而，水的阻力渐渐让他的身体变得滞重，手臂的弧形划得越来越艰难，终于有一刻难以再前进。他想停下来换气，却发现脚尖触不到池底。一阵怪诞的恐慌从胃里盘旋而上，他向前看，发觉泳池的尽头已经消失，蓝色像魔鬼的钟形罩倒扣一切。特诺奇慌张地回过头，想找胡里奥的影子，但他身后空无一人，只有被阳光照得闪闪发亮的气泡缓慢地上浮。他定睛细看：每个气泡中都映出一座沙漠。

二零零零年初特诺奇和朋友去听露天演唱会，中途罕见地下起夜雨，把场内所有人都浇了个透湿。演唱会结束后他并没有马上回家，湿淋淋地辗转三个酒吧，同狐朋狗友喝到凌晨四点。终于到家以后，他倒头就睡，连头发都没擦，还是莱奥在他睡着以后拿一块毛巾给他弄干。

非常符合逻辑地，他第二天醒来，发觉自己喉咙肿痛，鼻子难以呼吸。感冒很快加剧：冬末巨大的昼夜温差和充满扬尘的干燥空气帮了不少倒忙。第三天他发起高烧，第五天温度仍然没有下降迹象，父母不得不请假将他送进医院。医生给他挂了点滴。在等待缓释药物和反应迟钝的免疫系统生效的过程中，特诺奇躺在单人病房里，没日没夜地昏睡。高热中不讲逻辑的回忆和荒诞不经的怪梦绞在一起，让他时而昏沉不安地挣扎，时而在被褥里蜷成一团，因肉体疼痛和精神混乱流下他事后不愿承认的眼泪。

第七天早上（或者是下午）特诺奇听见胡里奥的声音。起初他愣了两秒，接着感到不能明说的高兴。过了这么久才来看我，你倒也好意思！他心想，全然忘记当初是他们两人默契般一同断联。特诺奇从被窝里伸出因久卧病床而蓬头散发的脑袋，准备骂自己的前死党一顿。但映入眼中的却不是病房，而是他家的客厅。

借你家浴室一用！胡里奥站在通往洗手间的走廊口冲他喊。昨晚风太大，我家热水器给刮坏了。特诺奇错愕地瞪着他，还没说出半个字，胡里奥就抱着一堆衣服钻进了浴室，梆地一声摔上门。你他妈轻一点！特诺奇条件反射地骂道。接着他才想起环视周围。黑色皮沙发、几何花纹的灯罩、全家福、前殖民风格的小雕像，的的确确是他家客厅。午后强烈的光线从百叶窗缝间挤进来，在地上投出静止的金色条纹。如果它们颤动起来，就会变成泳池底部的光纹。他入迷地盯着它们看，直到过于明亮的金色涂满他的整个视网膜，而他的意识在光线中逐渐消散。

特诺奇的母亲到医院里陪护，父亲每晚下班来看他。有几次他醒来时正是晚饭点，电视开着，父亲在床边看着新闻。“游行”、“抗议”、“收费”之类的字眼零零星星钻进他耳朵，被一团浆糊的思维阻隔，只能停留在感官表面。发生什么了？他哑着嗓子问，用胳膊肘把自己撑起来。国立自治大学罢课了，母亲说，幸亏你不是这个学年入学。就为学费这点破事，父亲盯着屏幕补充，也就涨到每年150美元，要我说，这点钱都付不起的人就不应该上大学。特诺奇什么也没说。他的太阳穴一跳一跳地痛，于是他又躺了回去。先吃点东西吧，母亲说，他含混不清地嗯着，下一秒就又睡着了。

这回开场变成了色情片。不知是否饥饿和高热联合起来搅乱了他的神经反射，总之当他有意识时，看到的就是一个浅褐色的屁股，占据了他的整个瞳孔。特诺奇介乎困惑不解和跃跃欲试之间。他伸出手摸了一把，手感不错。他试着张开五指握住它，发觉它湿漉漉滑溜溜，像刚过过水的一颗饱满水果，但捏揉时又会像面团一样变形。一种幼稚的玩心控制了特诺奇，他用上两只手，观察自己的手指如何在上面留下消退缓慢的红痕。接着，他半沉思半走神地将指尖滑进两块臀肉之间的缝隙。一个女声诱惑地响起，时机恰好：那你有没有把手指……特诺奇一时没想起这声音的主人，但他的手指已着魔般向下滑去，伸进岩石的裂口，贝壳的缝隙。他摸到那个入口，不假思索地探了进去。那种成就感近似摁掉泡泡纸上一个鼓胀的圆。他的手指被紧紧吸住，像从前安娜舔他那样，湿热柔软的触感化作蛇形电流，从他的指骨噼噼啪啪地窜过小臂，唰地抽打在他的中枢神经上面。

操，特诺奇感叹，我早该试试这个。他的另一只手沿着那紧实臀部向上摸，滑过侧腰，又回到猫科动物般弓起的脊椎。噢，宝贝儿……他陶醉地乱喊，将嘴唇贴在一节微凸的椎骨上。与暗示性的褐色不同，他尝到的并非糖的甜味，而是汗水的咸苦味道，混着一点烟草的刺激辛辣。这不太对劲，特诺奇突然意识到。他抬起眼，紧接着像被雷劈一样跳起来，手指恐慌地撤出了那个甜蜜洞口。在他目力所及之处，一个小小的黑色闪电灼烧着，如黑曜石匕首一般刺穿了他的神经。我操啊！他尖叫起来，然后在医院床铺上惊醒，浑身冷汗，气喘吁吁。

怎么了亲爱的？他的母亲被吓到了，过来探他的额头。特诺奇没回答，急匆匆从被子里抽出手，伸到眼前惊惧观察。它们因冷汗而潮湿，但除此之外别无异常。他长舒了一口气。怎么了？母亲不安地追问。没事，特诺奇说，噩梦而已。

二月并非雨季。特诺奇每天靠着枕头向外看，只能看见墨西哥城蓝得发白的天空，宛如被洗得褪色的牛仔裤。居高不下的体温让他常常口渴，嘴唇干裂，喝多少水也无法缓解。他忍耐着头痛和无聊，颈后徐徐淌下的虚汗，时常想念热气腾腾的浴缸和冰冷清爽的泳池。什么时候才会下雨？他问母亲。干冷空气让我好不起来。母亲打开电视听天气预报，告诉他本月降水概率只有3%。好吧，特诺奇说，接着连打了三个喷嚏，差点扯到输液针。

在梦中也没有下雨。在梦中他和胡里奥吵架，缘由不明，最后在房间里大打出手，他掐着对方脖子把人按在地板上，腿一抬跨坐上去。畜生，混账，傻逼，你怎么能……？他没听见自己后半截说了什么，像整个场面被突然按下静音。怎么能什么？他也搞不清。胡里奥抬着眼睛看他，眼神湿润，像蒙着泪水，几乎带点委屈。这表情让特诺奇感到恶心。他抬起手，一个要扇胡里奥巴掌的姿势，但手在空中攥成了拳头，落下来时掌心已握着一把刀。

那一刻他仿佛分裂成两个：右半边毫无怜悯地挥动匕首，将黑曜石的刀锋插进朋友的前胸，左半边因恐慌而麻木，一动不动地望着那只残暴的手，在心底恐怖地大叫。但结局都是一样的。他看见自己剖开胡里奥的胸膛，扔掉刀子，把手伸进纵向的伤口。奇怪的是没有血，哪里都没有血，匕首仍然乌黑发亮，而胡里奥胸口的切痕平滑，倒像是玩偶被拆开缝线的豁口。特诺奇像局外人一样看着自己在胡里奥的身体里翻找，最后掏出一颗绿莹莹的石头，边缘粗糙，勉强可说是心脏的形状。他举起那块石头心脏打量，看见它浑浊的表面倒映出自己无表情的脸。我拿走了，他听见自己对胡里奥说。胡里奥的双眼无神地注视着他。在右手边的地上有一个陶碗，他拿起来，把绿石头装进去。这是给特拉洛克的祭品，特诺奇（或者在他梦里扮演特诺奇的那个人）说，然后就会下雨。这时他才意识到他们已不在他房间的地板上；他们在一座石头金字塔的顶端，其上装饰无数涡形贝壳。胡里奥睁着眼看他，许多透明的水从被剖开的胸口涌出，像要预演那场被许诺的雨。

特诺奇大汗淋漓地醒来。他出了很多汗，多到打湿被子和床单。母亲拿着湿毛巾给他擦额头，把他扶起来换衣服。他虚弱地任母亲摆布，晕晕乎乎，站着都要睡过去。半梦半醒间他嘟嘟囔囔地问有没有电话。没有，母亲说，但可以叫护士弄一台来，你要打给谁？特诺奇没回答，看起来又要睡着了。母亲给他换上新睡衣，让他披着大衣坐在床边，转身去撤脏床单。这时特诺奇含含糊糊地说了一句：算了，我想不起他的电话了。母亲换好被单，把他弄回床上，说，别想了，先睡吧！于是特诺奇又昏过去。

他在雨声中睁开眼睛。起初是断续的清脆叩击，水滴落在铁皮棚子上的轻响，接着急促起来，变成连续不断的坠落冲刷，水流潺潺浇在窗户上，浇在墙壁上，浇在尘土飞扬的大街上。乌云遮蔽了窗框中全部的天空，风来回摇晃着窗外的树冠，将远处屋顶上的衣服掀飞起来，像一只只展翅的鸟。而雨不断落下。雨像瀑布一样落下。特诺奇从床上爬起来，扒着窗户向外看。母亲暂时不在，因此没人阻拦他。他看见雨垂直地下落，倾斜地下落，旋转着下落，像水的龙卷风，在墨西哥城灌木枝一般纵横交错的街道上制造出成百上千条支流。原先积在低洼处的污水汇入新的河流，肮脏的白色泡沫打着旋儿升起，在柏油路上空漂浮，路面上散落的枯叶、卫生纸、铝箔包装、易拉罐、塑料拖鞋统统被强有力的水波抬升，在街上自由游荡。雨狂热地下着，仿佛末日将临，而街道上的积水愈来愈高，愈来愈高，掀翻杂货店的果蔬摊，冲走圆的红番茄、尖的红番茄、小巧的青番茄、扁平的仙人掌、细瘦的芦笋、苍白的西葫芦、五颜六色的灯笼椒，翻卷的波浪舌一般舐过沿街住宅的阳台，掠夺黄色塑料盆、粉红喷壶、墨绿鞋刷、钴蓝洗涤剂，最终汇成巨大的水上货摊，奔流的废品交响曲。

他隔着玻璃注视这一切，感到铺天盖地的快乐冲刷全身，像从前游完泳以后享受一场热水浴。雨水正变作洪水，淹没一整个墨西哥城，涤荡并吞噬一切腐坏与污秽。洪水漫过贫民窟棚屋的晾衣绳，漫过跨国公司玻璃大厦的天台，漫过波波卡特佩特火山和伊斯塔西瓦特尔火山，抵达他的脚边。特诺奇推开窗户，浑浊的水汹涌地冲进来，他张开双臂，倒在水上，轻盈地漂起，像条鱼一样从窗户游了出去。城市已经消失了，他刚刚钻出的医院也已失去踪影。眼前所见唯有水，水，一望无际的水。莹蓝色的水，在乌云中透出的阳光下闪烁着金黄的光波，如此洁净，仿佛在他游出窗户的一瞬里，所有脏污被某种神秘存在悉数净化。在覆盖一整个地球的蓝色里他看见胡里奥，从遥远的前方回过头来看他。特诺奇大笑起来。喂，现在去哪儿？他冲胡里奥喊道。胡里奥拍着水维持漂浮的姿态，朝他回喊：去他妈的时间尽头！说完，那个熟悉的脑袋就钻回了水里。

你倒是等一下！特诺奇扯着嗓子喊。时间尽头是哪边啊？胡里奥没有回答他。他眯起眼睛，想要寻找胡里奥游动的痕迹，诸如水面上细微的波动，激起的白沫，等等等等，但他一无所获。他环顾四周，每个方向都一模一样，乌云，金光，湛蓝的、无穷无尽的水，像无限复制的画片。哪里都没有胡里奥的影子。天空中仍然飘着雨，落在他潮湿的头发和潮湿的鼻尖上。操你妈！他放声大喊。操你妈的，胡里奥，到底是哪边啊——

这儿，亲爱的。一只手把勺子递到他嘴边，从沉重又虚无的眼皮下边，他看见里面晃动着淡青色的汤汁，沉淀一颗西葫芦和两颗胡萝卜粒。你出了好多汗，终于退烧了。看，现在只有三十六点八度。医生说如果今晚没有波动，这几天就可以出院了。

他伸手接过那枚陶瓷勺。下雨了吗？他问。你睡着的时候下了，好大的雨啊，我好多年没见过二月下这么大的雨。还在下吗？不，已经停了。

汤很淡，大概是味觉还没有恢复。他缓慢地咀嚼着蔬菜颗粒，问。能不能把窗户打开？母亲皱起眉头。你还不能吹风，特诺奇。那拉开窗帘吧，他说。于是她站起来，走到床边，把绿色的布帘拉向两边。

特诺奇朝窗外望去。乌云仍然没有飘散。一缕光柱像融化的黄金从云层间滴落，击中高耸的一道房地产广告牌，印刷的海景别墅在金色里灼灼生辉。他猛地打了个喷嚏，揉了揉眼睛，疾病引出的眼泪打湿了手指间的缝隙。

FIN.


End file.
